bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chireru Amakuni (Reigai)
| marital status = single | relatives = Shura Amakuni (Adopted Mother, Deceased) Gaia Amakuni (Adopted Father) Natsu Amakuni (Adopted Aunt) Reginald Amakuni (Adopted Brother) Noire Amakuni (Adopted sister) Chireru Amakuni (original) | team = Munashi danpen-allied Amakuni | education = Amakuni Clan Argus | status = active |roleplay debut = |series debut = | signature skill = ShinganKen-Ryu Shingan Museigen nota jōtai |english = David Vincent |japanese = Tetsuya Kakihara }} A heavily modified reigai of Chireru Amakuni, co-created by Argus and Oko Yushima, whose mind was reforged due to Natsu Amakuni's meddling. This reigai is created with the utmost of expertise, as it bonded with Shinigami, Hollow and true Kūkyo māku's reishi, which resulted in the Reigai's physical mutation, which is a sign of his permanently activated Museigen nota jōtai. Appearance The reigai of Chireru Amakuni shares most of the physical aspects of his original, though is boasting a mutated arm, as well as eyes akin to that of a Hollowified Visored. Unlike the original, the reigai is also sporting armor plates in addition to his usual attire. Personality The reigai does not share the original's childish demeanor and adventurous desire. However, he does share the original's observational capacity, though also extends outside of battle as well as during it. He also is quite stand-offish like the original. However, he is unlike the original in the fact that he has a lust for battle. It should be noted that he has a craving for sweet snacks, the same as Chireru. Unlike other Reigai, he has nothing to prove in comparison to the original, as he already feels himself superior. He fully embraces his Kūkyo māku self, which is the polar opposite of his original. Oddly enough, he thinks of Oko Yushima as a father figure. History Synopsis *Underground Tournament Arc *Emptiness Unbound Arc *The Cure Arc. Powers and Capabilities Powerful spiritual Pressure: While the reigai boasts the same amount of spiritual pressure as the original Chireru's True Museigen nota Jotai form, without the time limit enforced upon Chireru and other Kukyo Maku. Its reiyoku is considered transcendent, as the its a fusion of Shinigami, Hollow and "true" Kukyo Maku reishi. Inyeccion De Vacio (Injection of Emptiness): Being the original source of Emptiness, the reigai can instantaneously inject an individual with Emptiness and stain their souls without a Museigen nota jōtai, further degrading the equilibrium. Vacío Cero (Emptiness Cero): A Cero exclusive to Hollows and Arrancars of the Munashi danpen, or other Hollow/Arrancar sporting the same affliction. It is a double layered cero, mixed with a Hollow or Arrancar's original reishi (characterized by its original hue) and their now denser reishi (characterized by its pure white energy). While sporting the destructive potential of ordinary Cero, the second layer can pierce through spiritual defenses like Kido, Hierro, Blut or Kūkyo shahei. The reigai Chireru can use it due to its Hollow reishi. Shunpo Profincency: Like the original, Reigai Chireru has proven to be naturally fast, even without Shunpo. While not yet an expert, he has proven faster than Chireru himself in the use of Shunpo. *'Speed Clones:' Reigai Chireru has proven to have a proficiency in this skill. However, his current skill only allows him to make 6 clones of himself at once. Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield): As the Reigai is in a permanent Museigen nota jōtai state: it is always seen sporting the Kukyo Shahei, which is comparable to defensive abilities such as Blut Vein and Hierro. *'Hi Ningen Kukyo'(Non-Human Emptiness): Being the Reigai of Chireru Amkuni, it has use of this unique technique. It converts the defensive powers of Kūkyo shahei are converted to his fists, turning it into an offensive power that augments his physical strength considerably. Hi ningen Kukyo and Kukyo shahei cannot be used at the same time, as they are one and the same technique used in a different variation. Kido Expert: The reigai version is far more capable in the use of Kido, rivaling the potential of many Seated Officers below fourth Seat. KuroTsu-Hoshi (black-star(黒つ星)): A unpredictable ball of condensed reiatsu, released off the tip of Kusanagi's blade. It has the capability to bypass defensive spells and Kido. Its overall power is dependent on its size(which is dependent on a charge time). Ataru Expert: As opposed to learning Hakuda, Chireru instead chose to learn the art of Ataru. Although his athletic capabilities are inferior to a Kemono Heishi, Chireru has proven formidable in his own right in the use of this acrobatic style of martial arts. This style of fighting perfectly compliments his natural speed with the reigai's natural capability, which dwarf's Chireru's ordinary potential. Espada Bombarda (sword bombardment): A powerful blast-wave of reiryoku released through Kusanagi. While it starts as a large, potent wave, the further its target is, the more the jolt will divid and speed up until there are ten energy jolts that are weaker yet faster projectile. *'Sword Bombardment Battoujutsu:' A technique developed by the original Chireru in his free time during his time with Tazuma, where he cloaking himself with the reiryoku of Espada Bombarda followed by Battoujutsu(抜刀術,the craft of drawing out the sword). The Result is an incredibly powerful charge, with the bonus of an area of effect based damage, causing additional damage to those who parry or evade within Chireru's radius. When successful contact with the target connects, the symbol bearing a phoniex momentarily appears within the zone, followed by an explosion of spiritual pressure(though the said explosion is more superficial than dangerous). Zanjustu Expert: Like the original, Reigai Chireru is highly skilled in the sword arts, he has proven to be an expert of kenjutsu. He is capable of fending off several lesser opponents at once or engage a stronger one near-equal opponent for a short period of time. He has become accustomed in the use of Battoujutsu as of late. Shingan * Shingan "Soul's Eye":Soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will, though is unable to analyze the souls of Kūkyo māku. Shingan users are allotted the following abilities: Limited Telepathy: Once a Shingan wielder makes contact with an individual, they can establish a temporary telepathic link with them. It is limited to a single individual at a time. Extrasensory tuition: An ability to sense the outside world through use of the Soul's Eye. It is a technique highly dependent of one's own spiritual pressure. The greater one's spiritual pressure, the further one can press their extrasensory capacity. Melded Potential:'''Truly refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one linked individual, though in short bursts only. * '''Kūkyo Shingan (Empty Soul's Eye): An evolved form of Shingan accessed by a true Kūkyo māku. This form of Shingan has the capacity of analyzing other Kukyo Maku, a luxury not granted by the base Shingan It also allots the following abilities: Kūkyo Chūsha (空虚注射, Injection of Emptiness): The Shingan counterpart to Inyección de Vacío, it can turn non-Kūkyo māku into a Kūkyo māku through eye contact, so long as the user's will and spiritual pressure is greater( using it against more power entities than the user itself will result in temporary paralysis of the user). Ocular Kinesis: The ability to move objects, living or not, through the usage of their unique Shingan. This power applies binding, levitation, repelling, and attracting an object with ones eyes. After three consecutive uses of this ability, a five minute recharge is required before this ability could be reactivated( three minutes for two consecutive uses and one minute for a single use) * Sekki-Gan: '''A forbidden ability, inherited alongside the other advanced forms of '''Shingan. Use of Sekki-Gan shortens its users' life span. Through eye contact, the wielder injects his/her spiritual pressure into another, applying one of two effects depending on the incantation: "With the weight of the law, I release your power!": The user's cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated( the former can be overcome the restriction through thorough training). In exchange the latent spiritual potential of the affected individual is temporarily maximized. If used on a Shinigami, Bankai is automatically released( for individuals who have achieved Shikai only, the Bankai can be temporarily accessed, albeit in an unstable state. For those yet to achieve a Shikai, it has no effect and no Shikai/Bankai state is activated). A side effect of Sekki-Gan after it wears off is an slightly accelerated growth rate of the effected individual. "With the weight of the law, I restrict your power!": The user's spiritual cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange, the affected individual cannot access their spiritual potential temporarily. When used on Shinigami or an Arrancar, their Bankai/Resurrecion are nullified if active. Sekki-Gan has no adverse effect on the growth rate. ShinganKen-Ryu A style of kenjutsu practiced by Amakuni clan members of Chireru's bloodline. As the name suggests, it works well in conjuction with Shingan. It is a kenjutsu style reliant upon attacking percieved weakness and powerful counter attacks. There are four known techniques that accompany this style of fighting: *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī jūden(魂充電, Soul Charge):' The most standard technique of ShinganKen-Ryu, it is thrust from a sword coupled with the perception of Shingan, allowing for pinpoint accuracy. This technique is the embodiment of the style. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: No ji warutsu( の次ワルツ, Next Waltz):' The only technique used outside Shingan's influence, it is a two step attack, usually·using the first strike to as a decoy strike, then unleashing the second strike with greater force. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Hogo-sha chōrui(保護者鳥類,Guardian Birds):' The defensive form of ShinganKen-Ryu, which the practitioner launches several continuous high-speed sword strikes that creates a zone that can intercepts various attacks. Powerful adversaries can offset this zone by injecting a powerful barrage of sword swipes of their own. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī no harikēn(魂のハリケーン, Soul Hurricane):' A technique that draws out Reigai Chireru's spiritual pressure into a strike of raw physical power. Zanpakuto Though it has yet to be used and named, it is confirmed by its makers that this reigai sports a Zanpakuto. Shikai: Not yet revealed. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Trivia * The design for the Reigai Chireru was inspired by Madara's combat outfit and Nightmare from Soul Calibur Series. * The title "The Amakuni Knight" is actually coined from a character in my Chitose Gen manga, who is the fusion of Chireru and his two brothers. Category:Reigai Category:Kūkyo māku Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Character